Moeru
by Aku Kyuketsuki
Summary: One Shot! “And the only thing I could salvage out of the shards of the night previous, was burning, blood eyes…” Ryuuji Otogi x Yami Bakura


WARNING! This fic has YAOI! If you have a problem with that then DO NOT read ahead.

* * *

--Otogi P.O.V.--

I glance over my shoulder when I had sensed, yet again, someone following me. I was just a little bit tipsy (although tipsy enough to know that I wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow) - having just left the bar - and shrugged off the feeling of being stalked as alcohol induced paranoia, but after fifteen minutes and looking over my shoulder ten times, I couldn't help but to turn completely around.

My curiosity was perked when a shadow darted into an alleyway nearby. I moved to follow, and see what it was, but a large hand on my shoulder had stopped my advancement.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a gruff voice, presumably the owner of the hand, said with a laugh.

"I think we got ourselves a little bishon'nen, boys!" another snickered, as a group of big, burly men surrounded me.

Blinking drunkenly, I muttered cockily, "Why, thank you for the complement!" before trying to move around them. Unfortunately the bulk of the men were blocking my path. "Could you move a little?" I ask, swaying slightly "I'm a little bit hammered, and _really_ would like to get home sometime tonight."

One of the men in front of me chuckled. "You have to pay the price, hot stuff."

I dug into my pockets, before giving the guy one of my 'game smirks'. "Gomen, bro, but I spent all my money on booze and…company."

The guy had merely smirked. "I wasn't thinking money, babe. I was thinking more along the lines of…a fuck."

I gave a startled cry when hands had shoved me to the ground and began rubbing over my silk and leather clad body, all the while holding me down. I winced when my hair was pulled out of its ponytail, and then roughly jerked to force me to look up to whom I presume was their leader.

Before the leader of the gang could open his smirking mouth (or, more pressing, his pants) someone behind said leader hissed "Release him, Yudoku."

The leader, Yudoku, had stepped out of my line of view when he had turned to face the stranger, and standing there, black leather duster and all, was little Bakura Ryou.

Erm…actually, from my point of view (which is waist and down unless I want to hurt something) at the time, Bakura is quite…big. Catch my drift?

"What was that, Tozoku?" Yudoku growls "You have no authority over me, and, therefore, no right to order me around.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura muttered something (that sounded suspiciously like "Oh, big words."), before giving one of his trade mark smirks that I had seen many times from when he had duelled Yami no Yuugi. "No, I don't have authority over you, but I _do_ have the ability to cut off your - funds. Now, don't make me ask again. Release him."

I was faintly surprised (I would have been more surprised, but the fact that I almost got raped stuck in my mind and I decided not to question) when Yudoku growled, but nodded to his gang to release me.

I stood, rubbing my side where a piece of sharp glass had cut me (it hadn't been bleeding too bad though, so I had decided it was nothing to worry about) and dusted myself off, going to stand beside Bakura ( I should probably call him 'Mou Hitori no Bakura' considering it _is_ the dark Bakura that just saved my ass).

The spirit of the ring nodded at the gang, before taking my arm (in a shockingly gentle grip) and leading me away. By the time we got to my house, I noticed something - Bakura gave off the same feel that my 'stalker' had, but that couldn't be possible. Why would Yami Bakura follow me?

When we had gotten to front step, and I unlocked the door, I turned to him and muttered "Arigato, for helping me with that gang." and, as a spur-of-the-moment, I pressed me lips to the spirit's cheek…

…and found myself quickly pinned to the floor of my entrance hall getting the ravishing of a life-time.

Bakura growled possessively, biting my neck hard, hissing in a low voice, "I've been forced to resist you all night." before crushing his lips back against mine.

For reason's that had escaped my conscious thought, I moaned at the harsh treatment.

Bakura, whom I was guessing is going as much on animalistic instinct as I was, kicked the door shut while I tugged at his shirt, my now suddenly clumsy, hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Surrendering to the cotton, I drug him up to my room, where, as soon as I entered, Bakura shoved me onto the bed, tearing at my clothes until I was lying, completely naked and vulnerable, beneath him.

He started kissing every inch of skin that he could find (minus the skin I wanted him to kiss) in a teasing manner, his tongue darting out every now and then to add to my sense's overload.

Stopping at the cut in my side, he began to clean away the blood with his tongue, before sucking on the wound, drawing more of the crimson liquid and making it purple around the edges.

By then I was begging, though what for was about as far away as the reason I had moaned at the pain.

Bakura sat back on his haunches, smirking. "Want more, Koneko?" he asked, all the while teasingly stroking up and down my length.

"U-un…" I murmur in agreement, my hands buried in the sheets of my bed. "O-onegai! More!" I cried, twisting my white-knuckled hands into the sheets even more.

He smirked, but complied with my pleas, taking my to his mouth, moaning, driving me nearer to the edge.

A few seconds of him bobbing his head and using his amazingly talented tongue on my manhood was all it took before I came with a shout, pulling on his hair and arching my back completely off the bed. He gave a groan of contentment, which had made me harden slightly, his mouth still on me.

Moving up, he sucked on three of his fingers, coating them with his saliva and my semen, before pressing them against my entrance, forcing in one.

"Relax" He ordered, nibbling on my neck (apparently he had found my weak spot). I tried as best as I could. It wasn't my fault I had always considered myself a girl's man, and not a man's bishi, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling a bit awkward and innocent.

During my pondering he had slipped in another digit, twisting his two fingers till he found the spot that had me seeing stars and black dots at the edges of my vision.

Again, I was begging.

He finally removed all three fingers (he had worked in a third during my begging), and slowly (damn him) strips himself of his clothing, his eyes daring me to try and bring myself to release. I decided that it wound have been a bad idea to do that, and instead kept my hands firmly locked in the sheets.

When he was done his teasing (I really hate him) he slowly crawled on top of me, growling into my ear "This may hurt a little." before slamming himself into me. I tense and scream, but the pleasure that soon came crashing down on me was worth the initial hurt (as I said before…Bakura is _not_ little)

"K-kami-sama…" I moan, arching.

Bakura merely smirked, and shifted so he was sitting back on his heels, pulling me with him so my lower back was against his knees. His smirk widens as he thrusts into me, hitting my prostate dead on, ripping a scream of ecstasy from my throat.

Before I get my wanted release, I had locked eyes with Bakura, and noticed that his eyes weren't brown, as I'd originally thought, but a deep, deep

The rest of the night was a blur of different…positions. Everything that was on hand was used. Lube, chocolate, silk shirts (used as binds and gags) - everything was used.

When I woke, just as I predicted, I was not only sick, but had no memory of the night before.

I had taken one look at the sheets, and summarized that I had had a lot of fun last night, but couldn't find my mystery partner anywhere in the house.

After a few seconds, my memory started to try and piece itself together, and the only thing I could salvage out of the shards of the night previous, was burning, blood eyes.

* * *

AN: Review Please! Oh, and thank you to all those who have reviewed my Bakura x Ryou fic "Just Like You". 


End file.
